Destinos entrelazados
by Jesus Hummelberry
Summary: Kurt Hummel emprende una aventura después de ser rechazado por Blaine quien es su mejor amigo, pero todo para por alguna causa. Pero que es lo que pasara cuando Kurt conozca a alguien nuevo que lo haga sonrojarse y ser feliz ¿Blaine se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el? ¿Podrá lucrar por el amor de Kurt? ¿Ademas que tiene que ver Santana en todo esto? Entren y descubranlo.
1. Capítulo 1

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Blaine, cómo es que estoy enamorado de un hombre tan necio y tan terco, estoy más que enfadado que cuando le canto a ese rubio teñido, pero ¿Besar a Berry y creer que es bisexual? Eso sin duda es la cosa más estúpida que a dicho desde que nos conocimos no es sólo por el hecho de que Berry es una chica, si no también es la persona más irritante y más molesta de todas sé que es una persona con mucho talento por favor yo soy mejor que ella.

No sólo el hecho de que empiecen a usar las mujeres me molestó, también pensó que yo me ofendí solamente porque estoy enamorado de él y terminó comparándome con el matón de Dave, el más que otra persona sabe todo lo que sufrí con él porque también sufrió lo mismo en su escuela por eso no me cabe en la cabeza qué es un brindis por todo lo que creemos terminó rindiéndose.

Eso sin duda es lo que ahora me enloquece, en cuando Blaine me abandono en la cafetería salir corriendo no podía aguantar el estar ahí y recordar sus palabras llenas de furia contra mi, no puedo soportar eso viniendo de él, solo podía escuchar un sonido cuando él decía eso, era el de mi corazón rompiéndose en pedazos porque si tenía una oportunidad con Blaine ya se había marchado.

Entonces caminé hacía en centro comercial de lima donde esperaba contar un par de bufandas más, este tiempo era terrible y hacía muchísimo frío por las mañanas, tenía que volver a Dalton y enfrentarme a Blaine en los ensayos de los Warbles porque volver a mi antiguo instituto no era una opción por ahora.

Camine más rápido al ver la hora en mi reloj 'Mierda' ya eran las 12 del día, iba retrasado para clase de Historia con el Sr. Criss, camine hacia la salida pero de un momento a otro siento algo quemándome el pecho y un fuerte dolor en mis hombros, cierro los lo más fuerte que puedo.

- Mierda, lo siento, ¿puedo ayudarte a levantarte?

Los abro y veo un par de arrepentidos ojos verdes que me ven con una mezcla de, ¿eso es ternura?

- Yo puedo solo, gracias.

- No, permite.

Tomo mi manos para ayudarme ciertamente no canalice el dolor muy bien en realidad fue más la sorpresa que el dolor.

- Gracias.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien a quien le acabo de arrojar mi café en su lindo uniforme.

- Gracias, pero en verdad voy tarde y 'mierda, llegue con Blaine no tengo mi camioneta' tengo que tomar un taxi para volver al Dalton.

- ¿Dalton? ¿Esa academia de niños mimados?

- No es solo eso, también es la única que tiene una política de…

- Si lo sé, contra el abuso, bla bla bla.

- Bueno aunque de verdad esté disfrutando este tiempo contigo de verdad tengo que volver.

- Pero cómo piensas llegar, ¿En taxi? Tendrás que tener un montón de dinero en efectivo para pagarlo.

- Yo 'Mierda'

- Te llevaré, si me das tu nombre y número de teléfono.

Entonces me di cuenta de su sonrisa y de lo realmente guapo que era, ¿este chico realmente estaba coqueteando conmigo? ¿Conmigo?

- Yo, no sé siquiera tu nombre.

- Me llamo Sebastian Smith, un placer conocerte Ángel.

Sentí sonrojarme más de lo que estaba por lo caliente de su café en mi pecho, el tomo mi mano y la besó con delicadeza, comencé a sentir escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. Cuando por fin termino de besarla yo tomé una bocado de aire.

- Mi nombre es Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

- Un hermoso nombre para un bello hombre, entonces Ángel sería un honor escoltar lo a su Instituto.

Me dio una sonrisa bastante hermosa, entonces me tomó de la mano sin pena alguna, lo seguir hasta un sorprendente BMW negro, entonces suspire muy fuerte.

- Bastante impresionante ¿No?

Y lo único que pude hacer es asentir con la cabeza, no soy un maniático de los autos pero mi padre era mecánico antes de convertirse en congresista y se reconocer la belleza de un auto cuando lo veo. Después de tomar un tiempo para verlo Sebastian le abre la puerta y solo sonrí ya que no podía estar más sonrojado.

El camino se vuelve un delicioso silencio en donde los dos, veo a Sebastian verme detrás vez del retrovisor unas cuantas veces, el camino se vuelve corto ya que el BMW más veloz que el auto de Blaine.

_'Mierda'_ Blaine ahora recuerda porque estaba tan enojado, voltea para ver a Sebastian sacando la lengua para un policía de tránsito, 'Que se joda Blaine'.

- ¿Tu estudias?

- Pues claro, pensabas que era narcotraficante de menores y por eso tengo este fabuloso BMW.

- Se podría decir que lo pensé un par de veces.

- Mis padres trabajan mucho y recompensan el tiempo con regalos costosos.

- Eso debe ser muy triste.

- En realidad, siquiera me importa eso.

Entonces lo mire directamente a los ojos y pude ver que estaba mintiendo ya que tenía una mirada triste me pregunto si siempre es así, mi padre me ama, eso lo pero el tampoco pasa mucho tiempo conmigo ahora que está envuelto en la política pero siempre cenamos los viernes juntos junto con Finn y Carol como una familia.

Llegamos a Dalton en cuestión de minutos, su auto es de lo más genial que e visto, me preguntó que traerá a Sebastian a un lugar tan aburrido como Ohio.

- Creo que alguien me debe algo..

- Yo, pensé que solo estabas bromeando

- ¿Estás loco? Jamás, jugaría sobre algo tan importante, además aproveche esta ocasión para sacarle el número a un chico realmente sexy.

_'El acaba de llamarme sexy, ¿sexy?'_ me da su teléfono y lentamente introduzco el mío sé que no llamara ya que no creo ser su tipo pero de todas maneras se lo doy. Sale de auto y me abre la puerta yo me sonrojo al ser tan caballeroso de hacer eso, mientras salgo me tiende la mano para ayudarme y le entregó su teléfono y me sonríe.

- Ha sido un placer, Kurt Hummel.

- Lo mismo digo Sebastián Smith.

Me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me quedo quieto, 'él acaba de besarme' yo lo sigo con la mirada hasta que se va por la carretera rumbo a su casa 'supongo'.

Jamás pensé que esto pasara en la vida real, digo de cuando a cuando te encuentras a un chico realmente guapo llamando te '_sexy' y 'hermoso'._

Solo sonreír y mire al reloj _'No puede ser'_ llevo 10 minutos retrasado, Corro por los pasillos para no llegar más tarde de lo que voy.

Afortunadamente el no estaba cuando entre me senté en el lugar de siempre mientras veo a Nick y Jeff besarse '_acaso nunca se cansan'_ y entonces mi celular comienza a sonar, todo dirigen la mirada hacia mí, contestó lo más rápido que puedo.

_- ¿Diga?_

_- ¿Kurt?_

_- ¿Quién eres?_

_- Bueno ahora no me siento decepcionado, me has dado tu número._

_- ¿Sebastian?_

_- El mismo de siempre, sabes debes de ser la persona más ingenua o diría confiada, además de subirte al auto de un desconocido y darle tu número._

_Sonreí al darme cuenta de lo que decía - Bueno pero no eres un secuestrador ni nada de eso._

_- ¿Cómo podrías estar seguro?_

_- Me has dejado libre, ¿No?_

_- Buen punto Ángel._

_Me sonroje - ¿Hablamos luego? Mi Profesor debe llegar en cualquier momento._

_- Té verde luego Ángel._

Sonreí lo más que pude es verdad, cualquiera que me hubiese visto que me he fumado algo, pero la verdad es que Sebastián me a echo la mañana e incluso la semana, nunca pensé que un chico realmente lindo como él se fijará en alguien tan, pues tan como yo, eso me hacía creer que sus palabras eran realidad.

El Sr. Criss llegó unos minutos después de la llamada, pase el tiempo dibujando en mi cuaderno nadie lo sabe pero es mi pasatiempo favorito ya que con mamá siempre lo hacía, solo nos sentamos en el patio trasero y dibujábamos durante horas. Salí de salón lo más rápido ya que tenía que ir a casa de Rachel para ayudarla con los destrozos de la fiesta.

- ¿Kurt? ¿Podemos hablar?

Reconocí la voz de inmediato, solo tome unos segundos para verlo a los ojos, llenos de arrepentimiento y dolor, solo suspiré y asentí con la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola lectores, esta historia la llevo planeando desde hace un poco, siempre me a gustado la amistad de Santana y kurt. Respecto a los comentarios aun no decido si Kurt terminara con Sebastian o Blaine, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen mas comentarios sobre que les pareció el capitulo. Tratare de actualiza cada tres días y tambien de que sean mas largos._

_DISFRUTEN DE SU DÍA :*_

* * *

- ¿Kurt? ¿Podemos hablar?

Reconocí la voz de inmediato, solo tome unos segundos para verlo a los ojos, llenos de arrepentimiento y dolor, solo suspiré y asentí con la cabeza.

- Solo quería disculparme por todo lo que dije y lo siento mucho por dejarte solo

- Blaine, está bien en serio.

- Kurt, yo de verdad lo lamento, después de darme cuenta de que te deje solo yo, lo siento

- Blaine de verdad lo entiendo, está bien.

- No, Kurt no está bien, me comporte como un verdadero estúpido

Entonces el sonido de los Beatles se escuchó dentro de mi bolsillo saque para apagarlo pero vi el número y no pude evitar sonreír así que tome la llamada. Mire a Blaine para disculparme.

_- Kurt Hummel al habla._

_- Hola Ángel._

_- Sebastián, a que se debe el honor de tu llamada._

_- En realidad estoy en la entrada de Dalton, lo lamento Ángel pero no me resisti para verte de nuevo._

_- ¿Estás en Dalton?_

_- Tal vez puedas salir para conocerte mejor, ya sabes empezar de cero._

Mire a Blaine, se veía un poco impaciente tal vez deba quedarme con él y apoyarlo su problema de identidad sexual. Pero recordé lo que él dijo sobre estar obsesionado con él, lo mire de nuevo 'Que le den'. Sonreí.

_- Claro, en realidad no estoy haciendo nada pero ¿podemos pasar a casa de una amiga?_

_- ¡Wau! Ángel más despacio, tan rápido me presentarlas a tus amigas, ¿mañana me invitadas a cenar a casa de tus padres?_

_- Por supuesto y estaremos a tiempo para tener una boda primaveral._

_- Bueno en ese caso tendré que comprar un anillo- podía escuchar la sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono- entonces ¿Saldrás conmigo Kurt?_

_- Te veré abajo en 2 minutos._

_- No puedo esperar a verte Ángel._

Gire en talones para darle una mirada de disculpas a Blaine y salir corriendo para ver a Sebastian, ni siquiera escuché lo que esta vez Blaine quería decir, me sentí realmente bien.

Al salir por la puerta principal mire a la misma dirección que algunos de los alumnos de Dalton, esa era a donde Sebastián se encontraba, recargado en su fantástico automóvil, luciendo realmente guapo de pronto me pregunté si en realidad Rachel me necesitaba tanto entonces solo tome mi celular y escribí lo más rápido que pude.

_Para: Rachel Berry._

_De: Kurt Hummel._

_"Rachel tengo problemas no poder ayudarte con tu casa, hablamos luego"_

Entonces levanté la vista y tenía a Sebastian muy cerca de mi rostro se veía más contento que hace unas horas.

- Hola Ángel.

- Hola Sebastian.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa de tu amiga?

- En realidad ella me acaba de cancelar

- Es una pena escuchar eso –pero su rostro reflejaba una total satisfacción– la pregunta es Ángel ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?

- Yo no creo poder ir con mi uniforme de Dalton a una fiesta.

- Bueno en realidad te ves muy adorable con él, además es una fiesta privada solo para gente exclusiva.

- Con más razón Sebastián tengo que mostrar de lo que es capaz Kurt Hummel– Él me sonrió de forma divertida.

- Vamos Ángel, será divertido–Sus ojos eran realmente profundos y estudiaban cada movimiento facial.

- Esta bien, pero con una sola condición.

- Lo que sea que quieras Ángel lo tendrás.

- Me dejarás conducir algún día el BMW– Sonrió más de lo posible y asintió con la cabeza.

El recorrido fue la cosa más genial, no para mi cabello que terminara sin ningún lugar, pero el pensar con los ojos cerrados y sentir la brisa en mi rostro junto con la m música clásica de Sebastian en su automóvil era lago que sin duda quería repetir un millón de veces.

Cuando llegamos a una de las mayores residenciales de Lima me puse momentánea mente nervioso ¿Cómo es que Sebastian me había convencido de traer el uniforme de Dalton?

- Vamos Angel, nos esperan a dentro.

- Espera –Lo mire confundido - ¿'Nos esperan'?

- Tengo que presentarte a unas cuantas personas.

- Y era yo el que iba muy rápido ¿He?

- Vamos Ángel, ellos son mis amigos, además tienes miedo de que te secuestre o viole.

- Aun no estoy seguro de quien seas tú en realidad –Lo mire desconfiado a los ojos.

- Vamos, si quisiera violarte ya lo hubiese hecho, aunque no quiere decir que no quiero hacerlo, porque definitivamente quiero.

Me sonroje lo más que pude, no puede estar pasando esto tan rápido, digo siquiera hemos tenido una primera cita, además lo cabo de conocer hace algunas horas, además Hummel no se supone que estás enamorado de Blaine desde el momento en el que te canto, bueno más bien jamás te canto a ti, solo fue una presentación y por obras del cruel destino estuviste hay, además que no fue el que dijo que solo eran amigos.

- Hey Angel, un dólar por tus pensamientos – Me sonrió.

- Vamos mis pensamientos valen mucho más que un dólar –Le devolví la sonrisa.

- Wow El muchacho tiene agallas, vamos a ver qué te parece cuando conozcas a los chicos –Me miro a los ojos – cualquier cosa que te ofrezca Kitty no la aceptes ¿vale?

- Aun me pregunto qué clase de personas te conocen – Lo mire a los ojos notando el hermoso color verde de ellos – Pero está bien, ¿algo más que deba saber de ellos?

- Bueno, jamás niegues lo que diga Dani ni mucho menos debes hacerle caso a los insultos Santana y lo que debes hacer más mencionar Brodway ya que Lea se obsesionaría contigo – Me miro seriamente – Y créeme no quiero que nadie más te quiera más que yo.

No puede hacer nada más ya que me tomo de la mano como si siempre lo hubiéramos echo, y comenzamos a caminar me sentía realmente estúpido y comencé a analizar lo que me dijo, esperen dijo Santana ¿Santana?

Llegamos a la entrada, el toco un par de veces y se abrió después de unos minutos más tarde, dejando ver a una muchacha casi gual a Mercedes pero su cabello era corto y estaba muy bien vestida con un vestido rosa y un saco de leopardo.

- Miren, miren, lo que trajo el viento –Viendo a Sebastian de pies a cabeza y después dirigió la mirada hacia mí – nada menos que a el Sr. Smith y a un muchacho muy guapo.

- Unique Adams siempre tan linda – La miro con una sonrisa sarcástica que le quedaba muy bien – Unique te presento a Kurt Hummel.

Le tendí la mano que no estaba entrelazada con la de Sebastian y le di una sonrisa sincera, ella la entrelazo y se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

- Mucho gusto Kurt Hummel, pasen están en su casa –Abriendo la puerta para dejarnos pasar.

Entonces recorrimos un pequeño pasillo y Sebastian me susurro en el oído.

- Su verdadero nombre es Wave – Lo mire en completamente asombrado sabiendo a lo que se refería – Si, él o ella es muy buena cantante somos amigos desde hace casi 4 años.

Caminamos tomados de la mano todo el pasillo hasta una puerta abierta bajamos hacia lo que parecía un sótano, bajamos las escaleras y lo primero que puede ver fue a un dos muchachos abrazados recostados uno sobre otro, uno de ellos le susurraba algo al que estaba sentado arriba de él haciendo que riera y se sonrojara. Y también pude ver a una rubia discutiendo con otra castaña de ojos azules. Mas en el fondo pude ver a una chica que tenía una guitara y que tocaba una canción que me pareció ser de los Beatles y había una chica sentada de espaldas que no pude ver bien, mientas dos chicos uno que tenía el corte de Justin Bieber y otro de tez morena viendo la televisión. Sebastian se aclaró la garganta y todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacía para verlo a él y a mí.

No note cuando la chica que estaba de espaldas se levantó y se sacudía el cabello, entonces voltio y puede que mi reacio naya sido igual que la de ella.

- Valla, valla, miren lo que trae cara de suricada –Me miro de forma divertida, caminando hacia nosotros – Hola Porcelana ¿Qué tal el Hogwarts gay?

- ¿Santana?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola de Nuevo ^^_**

**_Siento machismo no poder actualizar, estaba en un campamento de vacaciones de verano :3 Como sea espero que disfruten de su capitulo, no tardare en actualizarlo lo prometo :3_**

* * *

- ¿Santana?

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? –Sebastian me miro confundido y luego a ella.

- Estudiábamos en el mismo instituto y pertenecíamos a el Club Glee –Santana me sonrió con tristeza y entonces me abrazo, me tomo por sorpresa y es que ella y yo no éramos muy apegados.

- Te hemos extrañado mucho Kurt –Me susurro al oído.

- Yo también lo extraño –Le dije mirándola son una sonrisas sincera.

- ¡Ustedes son tan tiernos! –Dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas- Jamás había visto que Santana abrazara a nadie.

En ese momento nos separamos, ella se sonrojo un poco sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su lugar, entonces mire a la persona que antes había hablado y era como una versión adulta de Rachel, mire a Santana y ella se encogió de hombros entonces sentí la mano de Sebastian, me gusta la sensación de ella entrelazando mis dedos, ya que los de él son más largos, lo mire a a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes.

- ¿Pueden dejar de follarse con la mirada? –Dijo la rubia y la castaña le dio un codazo en las costillas.

- No sé ustedes pero quiero saber cómo se conocieron los Gaytasticos – Dijo Santana.

- Yo creo que me gustaría saber cómo es que se conocen ustedes dos –Mire a Santana y a Sebastain.

El Chico que estaba sentado arriba del otro que era un poco más alto que el me miro extrañado y me sonrió dejándome ver su hermosa sonrisa, podía verlo aun sonrojado tenía la piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro sus ojos eran grises y por lo que veo se viste casi tan a la moda como yo.

- Hola mi nombre es Jesús Rodríguez –Me tomo la mano para estrecharla, obviamente le di la que no estaba sosteniendo Sebastian.

- Yo soy Kurt Hummel –Dándole una sonrisa.

- Sabes Jesús no estoy pintado soy real –Sonrió Sebastian.

- Claro que no Sebastian – Dijo abrazándolo –Solo conozco al nuevo miembro del Club –Se alejó unos pasos mirándome sonriente.

- Además Sebastian jamás habías traído a ningún chico con nosotros – El otro chico apareció detrás de Jesús y lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo, Jesús lo miro y este sonrió pero después de unos segundos me miro –Mucho gusto Kurt, soy David Torres.

- Mucho gusto –Le salude con la mano.

- ¡Yo soy Lea Michele! –Dijo la misma joven que había hablado unos minutos y me abrazo.

- Lea puedes dejar al pobre chico en paz –Dijo Unique bajando las escaleras con tres pizzas.

- ¡Yo solo estoy emocionada! – Dijo alejándose un poco de mi –¡Iremos a un nuevo instituto todos juntos!

- Tranquila Lea puedes lastimar tu voz –Jesús le dijo haciendo que esta lo mirara horrorizada y tomara su cuello – Mejor ayuda a Unique.

David se llevó a Jesús de nuevo a la parte donde los había visto antes y Sebastian me llevo a sentarme justo a lado de ellos donde todos veían nuestras manos entrelazadas. Siento como mis mejillas arden por tanta atención pero no la solté la chica de la guitarra me sonrió y levanto una mano en señal de saludo yo le sonreí.

- Muy bien chicos, debemos organizar el aniversario de nuestra primera reunión todos juntos –Dijo Lea animada.

- Y cómo es que se conocieron –Pregunte curioso.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos y entonces supe porque, Lea se puso a saltar y a gritar.

- Todos formen un circulo –Lea era casi igual a Rachel- ¡Ahora!

Todos formaron un círculo en el suelo, yo me senté a lado de la castaña y de Sebastian que aun sostenía mi mano.

- Bien, creo que iniciare yo - Dijo Santana suspirando- Fue en jardín de niños cuando conocí a dientes de caballo,fue cuando dos mocosos me quitaron a oso cariñoso de arcoíris -Solté una risita, ella me miró un poco molesta pero al final sonrió- bueno entonces un niño pálido y extrañamente vestido con una capa de Superman trato de quitárselos, pero al parecer este –Dijo entre comillas – ¨"Súper héroe" solo sirvió para que lo golpean muy fuerte en el ojo, haciéndolo caer hecho bolita llorando y suplicando por su mamá.

En este punto ya no podía para de reír, además de mi algunos también lo hacían acepto claro Sebastian que no se veía muy feliz de la acusación de Santana.

- No llore tan fuerte –Dijo muy serio para sí mismo.

- Por favor cara de suricato, te la pasaste llorando hasta que tu mama apareció y déjame decirte que tu madre no es la más puntual, desde ese día nos volvimos inseparables ya que nuestras madres compartían vínculos de amigos nos veíamos después de la escuela –Dijo tratante de no reírse.

Pero como todos sabemos soltó su risa por todo el sótano, jamás había escuchado la risa de Santana tan claramente como lo hago aquí abajo, incluso me parece más bonita sin el uniforme de animadoras, aquí con sus amigos, relajada, sonriendo, alejada de todas las malas personas que nos rodean, de las críticas, el rechazo y el temor de ser tú mismo.

Uno de los dos chicos, el que está sentado arriba del otro, se levanta para mirar fijamente a Sebastian, en un momento él se tensa pero yo aprieto su mano, entonces él me sonríe y me recargo en su hombro.

- Bueno mi historia comienza en tercer grado de secundaria, era más joven e inocente – Dice sonriendo.

- ¡Quien te compre, quien no te conozca! – Santana grita haciendo ruborizar al chico.

- Santana digas lo que digas sin importar tus comentarios lo era, bueno el punto es que un día saliendo de clases yo me dirigía a mi casillero ya que David me había enviado un mensaje para verme hay, llegue lo más rápido posible ya que como él es un año más grande no compartimos ninguna clase así que tenemos poco tiempo para vernos –Le sonrió al muchacho que permanecía sentado y en silencio – A medio pasillo me encontré con algunos de los jugadores del equipo molestando a un chico con gafas enormes y camisas de cuadros, permanecí hay durante unos minutos, hasta que me arme de valor –Le sonrió a Sebastian – Empecé a gritarles y empujarlos, muchos de los alumnos que nos veían, solo hacían eso vernos, empuje hasta llegar al chico que permanecía echo bolita en el piso y entonces sentí que alguien me tiraba contra los casilleros, claro no me quede atrás le di un puñetazo en la nariz, aun siento el dolor en los nudillos –Todos reímos ante el comentario – Lo único que supe después de eso es que estábamos en la sala de enfermería, David estaba a mi lado, dormido, pero a mi lado..

- Lo que paso es que el se desmayó, simplemente se desmayó encima de Sebastian –Dijo al fondo David – Después de que me entere de lo sucedido lleve a los dos a enfermería y realice un reporte para la dirección haciendo que a los miembros del equipo los expulsaran, después de eso Jesús nunca se separó de Sebastián –Dijo con algo de celos.

- Aunque sabes que eso te provoquen celos, jamás le negarías nada a tu lindo noviecito –Dijo Unique.

Jesús volvió a el regazo de David, haciendo que todos viéramos lo felices que estaban, me imagine por un momento estar así con Sebastian, y tuve una extraña sensación el estómago, como cuándo tomas café caliente y sientes como baja hasta tu estómago y aún sigue caliente, entonces pregunte.

- ¿Dónde estaba Santana cuando ocurrió esto? –Santana suspiro.

- En Lima, mis padres tuvieron que trasladarse ya que a mi padre lo despidieron, nos prometimos que nunca, nunca nos dejaríamos de hablar –Sentía como la voz se le quebraba – que nuca nos diríamos adiós.

- Sabes que nunca quise hacerlo, sabes que te adoro Santana –Sentí que la mano de Sebastian me apretaba más y más – Es solo que era tan difícil que había días en los que no quería existir.

Todos guardamos silencio, sé que hay espacios en blanco que espero que se llenen en algún momento, sé que si no es Santana la que me los cuente será Sebastián, hoy aprendí algo muy importante de él, a pesar de que sea un joven intrépido y coqueto aun no me quito la imagen de Sebastian siendo molestado por otros, y así sé que es por dentro, solo una alma más atormentada, lastimada tanto como yo.

- Basta de esto, tenemos que alegrarnos, estamos unidos otra vez –Dice Lea con lágrimas en los ojos- estos últimos años no han sido muy buenos pero los hemos vivido ¿No?

- Eso es verdad, además aun queda contar la historia de ustedes dos pillines –Unique nos giñe un ojo.

-Bueno en realidad –Me quedo callado ya que no es la mejor historia ni la más linda, me sonrojo mirando a Sebastian que ve mi camisa de Dalton aun con algunas manchas de café, entonces los Beatles invaden de nuevo mis oídos y lo saco para ver quién es y entonces, Sebastian me suelta la mano para tomar el celular y contestar.

- Hola – me mira fijamente – No, lo lamento no está disponible.

- Sebastian devuélveme mi teléfono –Le susurro.

- ¿Quién habla?, Así aja. Lo siento, Kurt en este momento está muy muy ocupado –Escucho risas de la parte de atrás ante el tono que usa Sebastian. – Lo siento de verdad, pero amigo tengo un par de asuntos pendientes con un Kurt atado a mi cama, adiós.

Lo único que logro ver la sonrisa de Sebastian y escuchar la risas de los demás y entonces logro decir.

- ¿Quién era? –logro sonar no tan molesto.

- Un tipo llamado Blainr o Blaine – Dijo dándome el teléfono.

- Hu' esto se pondrá interesante –Dijo Santana.

* * *

Conforme pasen los capítulos iremos descubriendo el pasado tormentoso de Santana y Sebastian, a que no les parecen adorables juntos /u\

¿Por cierto a que escuela se referirá Lea?

¿Como racionara Blaine después de lo que dijo Sebastian?

Bueno me despido :3

Nos vemos en otro capitulo y no olviden comentar que les pareció y que les gustaría que pasara o que no pasara...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Chicos C:

Lamento no poder Haber subido capitulo hasta ahora pero reprobé Biología, ya saben un chico nuevo me distrajo Asdfghjklñ

Peri bueno ojala les guste el capitulo ;)

* * *

- Hu' esto se pondrá interesante –Dijo Santana.

Mire a Santana con la expresión más falsa de sonrisa al igual que a Sebastian, tenía dos opciones, A) Decirle a Sebastian que se valla a la mierda y perder toda oportunidad con él o B) Reírme por imaginar la cara de Blaine en estos momentos. Es obvio saber cuál tome.

Tome unos minutos en recuperar el aliento, mire fijamente a todos, sé que estarían imaginando que le gritaría a Sebastián pero en realidad se me apago el coraje tan solo con verlo frente a mí, ates de hoy tenía casi un cero por ciento de tener novio antes de graduarme hoy se que tengo más que eso.

- Joder, por un minuto pensé que matarías a Seb –Dijo Jesús.

- Vamos, enserio lo haría, digo no es como si fuera más fuerte, además me hubiese encantado verle la cara a Blaine –Dije tapándome la boca para ahogar otra risa.

Sentí la mano de Sebastian y juro por dios que quería vomitar, no me malinterpreten, de la manera más hermosa, si eso se podía, lo mire y le sonreí, n podía enojarme con el después de saber lo que le había pasado en sus años anteriores.

- De verdad no estás enojado – Tenía la cara de arrepentimiento – Puedo ir a disculparme con ese tal _Blaine_.

La manera en que lo menciono, sonó tan sucia, es como si alguien te llamara _Mundano_, bueno si alguien sabe a lo que me refiero.

- De verdad Sebastián está todo bien – Por un segundo iré sus labio, y no puede evitar sentir que me ruborizaba, es que tan solo verlos hay, los quería probar.

- ¿Alguien mas siente la tención sexual?

Mire a todos lo más sonrojado que puede, Santana me miraba confundida, es como si antes no supiera nada de ella y tenía casi tres años de saber que existía, ampra tengo esa sensación de que epodo confiar en ella. Muchos se reían del comentario de Jesus, yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada, y en escondió el rostro en el cuello de sus novio, _cobarde_.

- ¿Alguien quiere cantar? – Mire a Lea, gracias a Gaga que ella dio esa opción de verdad, la mire con una sonrisa.

Jesus, Santana y Lea se levantaron y fueron a el pequeño escenario que estaba en la parte de atrás y por algún motivo no lo vi cuando entren, me estremecí, eso me recordada a Rachel y Blaine, ahora quería vomitar de la manera asquerosa. Sebastian me miro confundido y le sonreí, tendría que contarle sobre Blaine en algún momento.

- Bueno, bueno esperemos que disfruten en espectáculo dulzuras –Jesus guiño el ojo al público y todos rieron.

La música comenzó a sonar, no me parecía recordar el ritmo de la canción y entonces Jesus abrió la boca.

_She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time._ (Ella tiene el cuerpo como un reloj de arena, pero yo podría dártelo todo el tiempo)

_She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive Oh._ (Ella tiene un trasero como un Cadillac, pero yo podría introducirte en una sobre marcha Oh.)

Solo podía decir que estaba más que impresionado de la voz de este chico, además quien en su sano juicio podía mover las caderas igual que él, enserio, parecía que no tenía costillas solo podía ver el movimiento de esas líneas curvas.

_(Stop and wait, wait for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)_ (Detente y espera, espera por ello, detente, aguarda, dispara)

_See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_ (Mira, cualquiera podría ser mala contigo, tú necesitas a una chica buena que te vuele la cabeza, yeah)

La voz de Lea era incluso igual a la de Rachel, solo que ella podía ser más sensual, de verdad, esas voces podían volver loco a cualquiera.

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_ (Bang bang dentro de la habitación, (sé que lo quieres))

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_ (Bang bang encima tuyo (te dejaré tomarlo))

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_ (Espera un minuto y déjame llevarte ahí (ah))

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_ (Espera un minuto te digo (ah))

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_ (Bang bang ahí va tu corazón (sé que lo quieres))

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_ (Asiento posterior de mi carro (te dejaré tenerlo))

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_ (Espera un minuto, déjame llevarte ahí (ah))

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_ (Espera un minuto te digo (ah))

Hubo un momento en que ellos dos se pusieron de espaldas y chocaron sus traseros, juro por Gaga que casi me da un infarto, mire a Sebastian que me miraba a mí, entonces me sonroje cuando me susurro_ 'Escucha bien la letra'._

_She might've let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate_ (Ella puede haberte permitido coger Tu mano en la universidad, pero yo te mostraré cómo graduarte)

_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your momma gave_ (Oooh yeah) (No, no necesito ningún discurso, solo ven y muéstrame lo que tu mamá te dio (Oooh yeah))

_(Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing)_ (Tu amor debe ser, bebé, tu amor pero no digas nada)

_See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind _(Mira, cualquiera podría ser buena contigo, tú necesitas a una chica mala que te explotar la cabeza)

Me concentre en eso ultimo y solo podía estar más rojo que nunca en mi vida, la canción era sexo explícito, y sin duda era lo más sexy que he visto en mi corta vida ver a esos dos bailar y cantar.

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_ (Bang bang dentro de la habitación, (sé que lo quieres))

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it) _(Bang bang encima tuyo (te dejaré tomarlo))

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_ (Espera un minuto y déjame llevarte ahí (ah))

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_ (Espera un minuto te digo (ah))

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_ (Bang bang ahí va tu corazón (sé que lo quieres))

_Bang, Bang seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_ (Bang bang Asiento posterior de mi carro (te dejaré tenerlo))

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_ (Espera un minuto, déjame llevarte ahí (ah))

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_ (Espera un minuto te digo (ah))

Por primera vez en mi vida sentí que tendría un infarto y no solo por las voces que escuchaba si no por Sebastian, que me estaba besando el cuello, no podía respirar, no podía moverme, no podía decirle que parara porque en realidad no quería que lo hiciera mire al frente y por primera vez en la canción vi a Santana.

_It's Myx Moscato_ (Es Myx Moscato)

_It's frizz in a bottle_ (Es fuego en una botella)

_It's Nicki full throttle_ (Es Nicki activada)

_It's oh, oh_ (Es oh, oh)

_Swimming in the grotto_ (Nadando en la piscina)

_We winning in the lotto_ (Nosotras triunfando en el loto)

_We dipping in the pot of blue fo am_ (Nosotras sumergiéndonos en la copa de espuma azul)

_Kitten so good_ (Gatita, ¡qué delicia!)

_It's dripping on wood_ (Echando gotas sobre la madera)

_Get a ride in the engine that could_ (Date un paseo en la máquina que podría)

_Go, Batman robbin' it_ (Ve, Batman, róbalo)

_Bang, bang, cockin' it _(Bang, bang, martíllalo)

_Queen Nicki dominant, prominent_ (Reina Nicki dominante, prominente)

_It's me, Jessie, and Ari_ (Soy yo, Jessie, y Ari)

_If they test me they sorry_ (Si me provocan, se arrepienten)

_Ride us up like a Harley_ (Móntanos como una Harley)

_Then pull off in this Ferrari _(Luego arranca en este Ferrari)

_If he hanging we banging _(Si salimos, explotamos)

_Phone ranging, he slanging_ (El celular resonando, él soltando jergas)

_It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing_ (No es noche de karaoke pero cojo el micrófono porque él está cantando)

Había escuchado cantar a Santana, no muchas veces pero esta era la única vez que veía ese brillo en sus ojos como si de verdad amara lo que estaba haciendo y puedo apostar que lo hacía.

_B to the A to the N to the G to the uh_ (De la B a la A a la N a la G a la uh)

_B to the A to the N to the G to the hey _(De la B a la A a la N a la G a la uh)

_See anybody could be good to you,_ (Ver a alguien puede ser bueno para usted)

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)_ (Mira, cualquiera podría ser buena contigo, tú necesitas a una chica mala que te vuele la cabeza (la cabeza))

Todos comenzaron a bailar incluidos Sebastian y yo, jamás me había sentido así de, eufórico, si esa era la palabra, no me malentiendan, adoro a Nuevas Direcciones y a los Warblers pero estos chicos tiene una vibra muy contagiosas.

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_ (Bang bang dentro de la habitación, (sé que lo quieres))

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_ (Bang bang encima tuyo (te dejaré tomarlo))

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_ (Espera un minuto y déjame llevarte ahí (ah))

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_ (Espera un minuto te digo (ah))

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_ (Bang bang ahí va tu corazón (sé que lo quieres))

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_ (Asiento posterior de mi carro (te dejaré tenerlo))

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_ (Espera un minuto, déjame llevarte ahí (ah))

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_ (Espera un minuto te digo (ah))

Sebastian me tenía sujeto de la cintura mientas movía suavemente las caderas, era el baile más exótico que jamás había tenido, mire a los demás las chicas de la se encontraban en una esquina del escenario, Jesus bueno se podría decir que estaba más que bailando con su novio, mientas que los chicos bailar a las chicas.

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_ (Bang bang ahí va tu corazón (sé que lo quieres))

_Bang, Bang seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_ (Bang bang Asiento posterior de mi carro (te dejaré tenerlo))

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_ (Espera un minuto, déjame llevarte ahí (ah))

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_ (Espera un minuto te digo (ah))

Me separe un poco de Sebastian para poder aplaudir a los tres causantes de esta experiencia con _Bastin_, suena bonito ese apodo, bueno él me dice Ángel, aún estoy trabajando en no ruborizarme cuando me lo dice.

- ¡Joder, eso fue tan genial! –Jesús Grito con un chillido por parte de Lea – Definitivamente tenemos que cantar esta canción para audicionar en el club Glee.

- Oh' apuesto que Rachel morirá de envidia –Santana con su sonrisa maléfica lo dije.

- ¿Rachel? –Mire confundido a Jesús.

- Si recuerdas, nos transferimos de escuela era Mckinley –Hizo una mueca – o Carmel.

- Con ustedes en Nuevas Direcciones los Warblers no tenemos oportunidad –Aunque lo que me hizo sentir un poco mal es que ellos podrían estar con mis amigos y podrían ganar, yo estaría en Dalton mientas ellos viajan a Nueva York.

- Vamos Porcelana, te necesitamos, siempre lo haremos –Mire a Santana que parecía desanimada – ¿No puedes volver?

- No Santana, definitivamente no, no mientas Dave...– Mire a Sebastian, no, no a él, gracias a eso Blaine ahora solo me ve como un amigo al cual proteger, pero sé que algún día tendría que decírselo pero no hoy.

- ¿Quién es Dave, Ángel? -Me sujeto la mano.

- Es un chico con el que tuve problemas, pero todo está bien solo me sentía incómodo con el – Mire a santana que me acusaba con la mirada así que solo la desvié para Sebastian formando una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás seguro Ángel? – Dijo con cariño, se preocupa por mí, por Mi.

Solo asentí, en realidad estaba muy bien con no decirle por ahora todo el drama de lo que paso en Mckinley hace unos meses, solo Santana sabía que había pasado, así que me aseguraría de que no dijera nada por ahora, mire al rededor sabiendo que podía confiar pero no ahora, me es muy difícil, tal vez parecía bastante fuerte cuando enfrente a Dave pero en realdad aún sigo un poco asustado.

- Kurt – Levante la mirada a la chica rubia, Dani me parece – ¿Aun tienes tiempo para quedarte a cenar?

Mire mi reloj, y entonces me di cuenta de que casi eran las 6 de la tarde, maldición, había faltado a las paticas del Sr. Criss, pero no, eso fue ayer, ¡MIERDA! ya casi terminada la práctica de los Warbler, seguramente Wes estará furioso. Pero por otro lado…ya había comenzado y aunque quisiera ir ya n o alcanzaba ni siquiera la presentación de Blaine para su número de abertura, Ops.

- Gracias y definitivamente me quedo – Mire a la rubia – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

* * *

Bueno Chicos y esto fue otro capitulo mas 3

Jesus sera un personaje principal en esta historia también enamorara a uno de los chicos de Dalton o puede que de Mckinley , ademas sera como el nuevo mejor amigo de Kurt esperemos que esto no cause mas problemas de los que Porcelana ya tienen, y bueno Blaine, el tendrá varios problemas al igual que Santana.

_Cancion: Bang Bang/ Ariana, Jessie y Nicki._


End file.
